The instant invention relates to compounds having the genus: ##STR2## wherein one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon single bonds; wherein the wavy line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or no bond; wherein when the wavy line represents a carbon-carbon single bond, Z represents methylene and when the wavy line represents no bond, Z represents hydrogen or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 acyl and includes compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR3## wherein R represents hydrogen or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 acyl and compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR4## wherein in each of the compound genera, one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon single bonds.
Inexpensive chemical compounds which can provide intense and long-lasting woody, ionone-like, fruity, floral, amber, cedarwood, vanoris-like, peach, coriander-like, citrusy, oriental and minty aroma nuances are desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one bath to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree, or they contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions.
In addition, there is a continuing search for food flavor compositions which can vary, fortify, modify, enhance, augment or otherwise improve the flavor and/or aroma of foodstuffs, medicinal products, toothpastes, chewing gums and chewing tobaccos. To be satisfactory, such compositions should be stable, non-toxic and blendable with other ingredients to provide their own unique flavor and aroma nuances without detracting from the co-ingredients of the formulations in which they are used. Preferably, such compositions should be naturally occurring or present in natural foodstuffs so that their ingestible safety can be readily recognized. These materials should be capable of being synthesized in a simple and economical manner. Thus, the need for safe flavors in the raisin and rum flavor area is well known particularly in the ice cream, chewing tobacco and yogurt flavor areas. More specifically, there is a need for the development of non-toxic materials which can replace natural materials not readily available, having sweet, floral, coriander-like, fruity, cedarwood-like and oriental aroma characteristics with sweet, vanilla-like. floral, fruity, coriander-like, cedarwood and raisin-like flavoring charcteristics.
In the tobacco flavoring art (pertaining to tobaccos and substitute tobaccos), there is a considerable need for substituents having oriental, fruity, rum-like, and Turkish tobacco-like aroma and taste nuances both prior to and on smoking in the main stream and in the side stream. Specifically described herein are materials having such an organoleptic profile but which are stable with respect to time.
The instant invention provides the foregoing, which the prior art has heretofore failed to provide. Furthermore, the compounds defined according to the genus: ##STR5## have unobvious, unexpected and advantageous organoleptic properties (wherein one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon single bonds; wherein the wavy line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or no bond; wherein when the wavy line represents a carbon-carbon single bond, Z represents methylene and when the wavy line represents no bond, Z represents hydrogen or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 acyl).
The compounds defined according to the genus: ##STR6## wherein one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon single bonds; wherein the wavy line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or no bond; wherein when the wavy line represents a carbon-carbon single bond, Z represents methylene and when the wavy line represents no bond, Z represents hydrogen or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 acyl are prepared according to the "Prins" reaction, which reaction, basically, involves the reaction of an olefinic double bond-containing compound with formaldehyde or a formaldehyde precursor or formaldehyde source such as trioxane, paraformaldehyde or formalin.
Perfumery compounds are known to have been produced using the Prins section. Thus, the paper entitled "The Olefin-Aldehyde Condensation/The Prins Reaction" by Arundale and Mikeska, Chem. Reviews, 51, 505-55 1952, discloses the reaction to form Nopol acetate, thusly: ##STR7## wherein in the reaction, when glacial acetic acid is added to the reaction mass, the Nopol acetate is formed; yet without the use of glacial acetic acid, Nopol itself is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,110 issued on July 11, 1978 (Class 252, subclass 522) discloses compounds for use in perfumery which are obtained by performing a Prins reaction on longifolene including primary and secondary alcohols, their esters and corresponding aldehydes and ketones. Specifically, in Example 1, column 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,110 discloses the preparation of compounds having the structures: ##STR8## for use in perfumery as a result of their cedarwood-vetiver aroma.
The compounds of the prior art and processes of the prior art are different in kind and yield materials having organoleptic properties in kind from the compounds of the instant invention.